


Saving Raphael Santiago ('s jackets)

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael had been a constant by Simon's side since he arrived back at the Hotel Dumont, he’d thankfully allowed Simon some sleep before shaking him awake a few hours later to start his “training”, which to Simon, seems like bull, why do vampires need to train? Aren’t they already supposed to be perfect? (Damn you Twilight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Raphael Santiago ('s jackets)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I apologise in advance.
> 
> As an Asexual I am certainly not trying to erase Raphael's sexuality.
> 
> Also shoutout to Jo bcus <3

\--- Simon ---

For Simon it’s like going through puberty all over again. He has no control over his fangs which seem to pop up whenever anyone vaguely attractive smiles at him. This wouldn’t be too bad (he thinks) except they’re pretty much out all the time around Raphael, who only seems to get more and more annoyed at Simon as he struggles to control them. (And he doesn’t even smile, just glares, glaring is not hot. It’s not).

Raphael.

Ugh.

Raphael had been a constant by Simon’s side since he arrived back at the Hotel Dumont, he’d thankfully allowed Simon some sleep before shaking him awake a few hours later to start his “training”, which to Simon, seems like bull, why do vampires need to train? Aren’t they already supposed to be perfect? (Damn you Twilight).

And then there’s the Camille issue. Raphael hates it when he mentions Camille, swears under his breath (hah) in Spanish, which Simon learns quite quickly is his first language. It’s not hot… Okay it’s kind of hot but Raphael does not need to know that. Either way “training” turned out to be Raphael knocking Simon around in an empty room for several hours until he got tired of putting up with Simon’s… predicament, and told him to get out of his way for a while.

Simon hadn’t planned on returning covered in bullet holes, but at least he didn’t ruin that nice jacket Raphael let him borrow. He pulls it out of the cupboard he hid it in during the whole amateur dramatics thing he helped Luke with, and slips it over his shoulders, absentmindedly poking a finger through one of the bullet holes in his shirt. At least it’s not one of his favourites, they’re all still at his house, he didn’t have time to pack much. Hence the whole ““Take my jacket you stupid fledgling, you cannot feel the cold anymore but knowing you, you’d find a way””. He most absolutely does not think back on that with a stupid smile on his face as he makes his way through the streets to the Hotel, to his temporary home.

He’s not even fully through the doors when he’s pushed abruptly against them, a sharp pain shooting down his spine as he struggles, before he recognises Raphael and immediately calms. He really doesn’t think about how comfortable he is around the older Vampire already, Raphael looks a little mad and Simon desperately thinks back a few hours, tries to think of what he could have done this time.

Raphael’s eyes narrow slightly as he drops his hands from where they’d been resting on the lapels of Simon’s (Raphael’s actually) jacket, and Simon is absolutely not disappointed (Shh). “Why-” Oh dear, Raphael’s voice is unnervingly calm and Simon would probably be holding his breath right now if he could. Raphael continues, probably unaware of Simon’s inner monologue “-Do you smell like mutt?”.

Simon has to bark out a laugh at that (ha! Bark. Shut up brain) and snickers as Raphael’s face grows angrier. “I went to see Luke!” he laughs, “thought I could see what to do about your awkward relationship… Partnership thing”. Raphael rolls his eyes so hard it looks painful, and wow Simon thought Alec was good at that (maybe they could have a competition, a roll off, an eye-roll off!?) Oops, has Raphael been speaking this whole time? Simon should really learn to control his stupid thoughts.

“And this meeting between the two of you resulted in you being shot!?” Raphael pushes Simon against the doors again and runs his hands down Simon’s chest, stopping at the bullet holes nearest Simon’s heart. “Are you some kind of idiota? What the hell were you doing? What were you thinking? You’d better start talking fledgling, I swear if this is because of those goddamn dogs-”.

Simon imagines Raphael probably speaks in Italics, he looks quite pretty when he’s angry really, and it’s not fair. When Simon gets angry all the blood rushes to his face and sometimes (only sometimes) he starts crying, it’s really gross apparently. At least he won’t have to worry about the blushing thing anymore. 

Oh and Raphael’s still stood there looking expectant, even Simon can tell he’s seething. His hands are still on Simon’s chest, and he’s certainly not going to tell him to remove them. “It wasn’t their fault Raphael” he sighs exasperatedly, grinning as Raphael rolls his eyes again. “Me and Luke just did a little… role-playing? No that sounds kinky ignore that, I just helped Luke out with something it’s no big deal it’s not like I can die from getting shot right? I mean I’m already dead so”.

If Simon thought Raphael was seething before that was nothing, maybe Raphael should do meditation or something, find some exercises to control his anger. He’s vaguely aware of his fangs popping out and snaps his mouth shut, that’s still happening? Really?

Raphael blinks slowly, fixing Simon with a hard stare (heh hard, SHUT UP BRAIN). “You thought. Because you’re a Vampire now. That you can just go and get yourself shot!?” He speaks slowly but his voice rises steadily until he’s shouting in Simon’s face at the end, until his mouth closes abruptly and he pushes himself away from Simon. 

Simon opens and closes his mouth but nothing comes out and he just ends up shrugging apologetically at Raphael, his head bowed until a thought occurs to him. He speaks around his fangs, “Dude are you worried about your jacket? Because I totally took that off first, I know how much you care about them and I totally didn’t want to ruin another one you know so I just thought…”

He trails off uncomfortably, Raphael is still stood in front of him, looking at him in what Simon can only describe as a mixture of frustration and exasperation. “You thought-” Raphael speaks quietly as he moves back towards Simon, who swallows as he gets into his personal space, “-that I was angry-” their toes are touching now, Simon could probably feel Raphael’s breath on his lips (if Raphael breathed anyway – seriously shut UP brain) “because I was worried about my jacket?” Simon squints, unsure if the question was rhetoric or not. (Damn Raphael, back at it again with the confusing treatment) He gulps louder this time and darts his eyes away “Uhh yes?” At Raphael’s glare he quickly shakes his head “You know what, no, I meant no, I totally meant no”.

Raphael looks at him oddly for a second before he chuckles darkly, “You are an idiota fledgling, you know that right?” Simon nods rapidly “You know what you’re totally right I just-“. But then Raphael’s hand is on his cheek and suddenly he doesn’t know how to speak anymore, “I don’t care about the jacket” Raphael whispers between clenched teeth.  
And for a second Simon thinks Raphael’s going to kiss him (he really hopes Raphael’s going to kiss him) but instead he just smirks (and damn if that doesn’t look pained) patting Simon’s cheek before moving away down the hallway, leaving Simon stood there breathless (or he would be – well you get it) behind him.

Simon blinks quickly, his tongue sliding along the back of his receding fangs which, he realises, were out for that entire conversation, shit. Raphael’s long gone before Simon realises he’s still wearing his jacket, and he should really probably give that back to him, it can’t wait till tomorrow, it really can’t.  
Luckily for him he knows where Raphael’s bedroom is.

\--- Raphael ---

That kid is going to be the death of him, metaphorically of course. It’s not like he knew the fledgling was just going to disappear when Raphael told him to leave. He expected him to walk around the Hotel, maybe walk the streets a little, he certainly didn’t expect him go missing for hours then come home smelling like werewolf. Raphael gave him that jacket so he’d smell like Vampire, Dios. 

(And maybe so he’d smell a bit like him too, nothing wrong with that. The other Downworlders need to know who Simon belongs to). And to top all that off, that idiot, thinks that it’s okay to get himself shot, shot! Dios knows how many bullet holes there were in that shirt, far too many for his liking, fucking werewolves, he knew he should never have trusted them. He tears off his own jacket and throws it on the chair in the corner.

A timid knock at his door brings him out of his head, and he stops pacing, instead marching towards the door, fully intending to tell the person on the other side to leave, in some… choice words.

It’s Simon, of course it’s Simon, because the kid can’t even let him fume in private, nope, he’s got to be everywhere Raphael is, why is he not surprised. He glares at the boy hoping it will persuade him to leave (maybe forever, no, he doesn’t want that). But Simon just stands there looking awkward (he always looks awkward, it has however slightly diminished since he turned, being a Vampire really suits him).

Eventually he gives up on the silent staring contest and turns away from the door, leaving it open as he stalks towards his desk, jumping up a little to sit on it, now he’s facing towards Simon, who looks like he debates for a couple of seconds before he walks through the doorway and shuts the door quietly behind him. Raphael raises an eyebrow as Simon shuffles into the room, eyes wandering, taking in every detail as he pulls awkwardly on the sleeves of his jacket. After a full fifty-three seconds of watching Simon fidget in silence Raphael hisses loudly, grabbing Simon’s attention, the poor boy looks a little worried, so he should be.

“Stop fidgeting Dios, what do you want fledgling?” Raphael spits out the last word as Simon winces (good, no not good, you don’t want him to be scared of you). Simon still doesn’t look like he’s going to say anything so Raphael leans back against the wall, legs spread wide, feet not touching the ground – swinging slightly under the desk space. Simon’s fangs pop out again, Raphael pretends he hasn’t noticed.

“Simon” Raphael says, quieter this time, still angry “what did you come here for” It’s not a question. Simon walks closer still playing with the jacket sleeves “I- I’m not really sure” he mumbles, looking at a spot behind Raphael’s head. Raphael smirks again, letting his fangs show (just a little, don’t want him to run a mile).

“How adorable”.

\--- Simon ---

People like Raphael shouldn’t be allowed to exist, thinks Simon, I mean really. Raphael’s not even sat on the desk, he’s splayed out on it (draw me like one of your French girls – heh) and Simon doesn’t even care about his fangs anymore, if Raphael isn’t going to mention them, neither is he.

He doesn’t really know what to reply to Raphael but that doesn’t stop him from walking closer, there’s too much distance between them right now. He bites his lip (ouch) and nods to himself them starts removing the jacket, huffing out a laugh as Raphael raises an eyebrow - a really nice eyebrow (does he draw them on? They can’t be natural that’s just not fair – seriously shut up).

“This uh- you gave me your jacket and I came here to- to give it back to you” Simon nods to himself (congrats you can say a sentence) “So” he holds it out to Raphael, who is still splayed out ridiculously on that desk “here it is”. Raphael’s eyebrow is still raised, how insufferable, and he makes no move towards the jacket, just settles onto the desk even more (he looks like a fucking cat).

Simon groans loudly and moves even closer to the desk, the jacket still held out in front of him, his legs are almost touching the desk and if he reached out he could probably touch Raphael’s face (and his hair – that looks super soft) but he doesn’t. Obviously. He doesn’t have a death wish. And he point blank refuses to acknowledge the fact that he’s now stood in-between Raphael’s open legs.

Raphael finally leans up away from the wall and takes the jacket out of Simon’s hand, laying it carefully on the desk next to him, his eyes never leave Simon, who doesn’t dare move. He thinks, if he could still breathe he’d probably be struggling right now, the air has gone tense, and Simon’s never heard silence quite this loud before.  
Raphael eventually lets go of the jacket and sits up straight, unconsciously (or consciously, Simon hopes) moving himself closer to Simon, who realises that he’s moved closer as his thighs hit the edge of the desk (huh – when did that happen).

He jumps when Raphael’s hands come up to feel over the holes in Simon’s shirt, lingering slightly “You’re an idiot” he whispers, his voice strained, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin through the holes. Simon smiles, “I know, you’ve reminded me several times in the last like fifteen minutes”. Raphael shakes his head, a tiny movement, then leans forward quickly, pressing his forehead against Simons. 

Simon closes his eyes (he doesn’t know why, the occasion just calls for it) this alone feels far more intimate than anything else he’s ever done. Raphael’s shaking slightly, Simon frowns and moves his arms from where they’ve been hanging limply at his sides, resting his hands on the tops of Raphael’s thighs. 

“I am sorry this happened to you” Raphael all but growls “I did not want to take you but Camille-” he shudders, his hands moving to grip Simon’s waist. “This is my fault, you should not have been involved, and why did you come back? I told you to stay away” this time he does growl, his nails digging into Simon’s sides as he pulls his forehead away slightly, staying close.

Simon doesn’t know how to answer (yes he does - I came back because I thought I was turning into a Vampire, I came back because I felt something I’d never felt before, I came back because I had lost Clary and I didn’t want to lose myself). He shrugs slightly “What can I say, obviously I couldn’t stay away from your roguish charm” he laughs, Raphael does not.

“That’s not funny” Raphael spits out, Simon rolls his eyes “It’s a little funny” he replies smirking. Raphael leans further away, his hands dropping from Simon’s sides (don’t make a noise) Simon whines at the loss of contact (well done). Luckily his hands don’t go far, but drop to rest on top of Simon’s hands instead (which are still on Raphael’s thighs – yay). Raphael looks exasperated (and angry – not good), which makes no sense, Simon is amazing why would anyone be exasperated with him.

“You should leave, go get some sleep” Raphael nods to himself, pushing himself as far away from Simon as he can “You’ve obviously had a long day” he’s almost speaking to himself, and hesitates over the word ‘long’ so Simon’s pretty sure he wanted to say something else. It’s really annoying when he does this, one second he acts like he actually cares about Simon and the next he acts like he doesn’t give a shit. Simon’s starting to think he’s going crazy (you’re a Vampire, you’re already crazy).

He huffs angrily “So that’s it? Nothing more to say?” He steps away now, ripping his hands away from Raphael and tearing one through his hair. Raphael growls and pushes himself up off the desk, standing to his full height (he’s still shorter than you – it’s kind of adorable). “I have nothing more to say to you fledgling, you can get yourself killed next time if you want, why should I care? I never should have given the choice to Clarissa. Should’ve staked you through the heart when I found you here”.

Simon swallows and shakes his head viciously “You don’t mean that” But then a thought occurs to him, “It was you who found me, right? Was Camille still here?” Raphael snarls at the mention of her name. “Of course she wasn’t Dios, you think she’d still be alive if I’d come back here to see her standing over your dead body?” Simon nods to himself “So you were angry she killed me?” Raphael glares at him “I was angry. Because she broke the accords, what she did to you could have started a war”. He pauses, still watching Simon “She has been breaking the rules far too long, you were the final straw”.

Simon smiles “You know who Alec Lightwood is?” Raphael tilts his head to the side, puzzled (no irritated, annoyed) “Yes of course, sadly Magnus doesn’t shut up about him, it’s incredibly irritating” Simon grins wider “I think you’d get on” Raphael growls and shakes his head, stalking away from Simon towards his bed. “You can’t take anything seriously I swear, what’s the point, are you really this stupid?”.

Simon follows him closely, but stops quickly as Raphael spins around suddenly to face him. “And why haven’t you left yet?” he snarls. Simon’s smile drops from his face as he gestures vaguely, Raphael spits “You don’t have to be here anymore Simon, I don’t want you here. Go back to your room and we’ll discuss who’ll take over your training tomorrow”. Simon growls back at him “What you’re sending me to my room now what am I twelve? And you’re training me remember” Raphael looks oddly proud at Simon’s defiance for a second before he reverts back to anger “Not anymore I’m not, this obviously isn’t going to work”.

Simon is fuming, how dare Raphael do this after everything. He surges forward, ignoring Raphael’s personal space until he’s right up in his face, stabbing his finger into Raphael’s chest as he towers over him “You were the one who told me to leave this morning, you didn’t care where I went and now you’re angry with me? Because of something that’s your fault?” 

Raphael hisses at him, baring his teeth fully now, not backing down “I’m angry because you clearly think that being one of us means you can be foolish without getting hurt, you think I don’t care? Fine. Leave if that’s what you want, go back home. You know the second you step foot in your house you’ll slaughter your family right?”.  
Simon gives up holding himself back and launches himself at Raphael, who obviously sees it coming as he grabs Simon and twists them around, landing heavily on top of Simon who hits the floor with a hard thud. He struggles under Raphael but it’s of no use, the smaller boy is far stronger than him (of course he is have you seen his arms?) and holds him down with ease, hands pinning Simon’s wrists in place above his head. 

“And what was that feeble attack supposed to be fledgling?” Raphael’s grinning fiercely now, it’s clear he’s enjoying this. “You bastard” Simon ceases struggling, “Why’d you have to bring them into this?”. Raphael pushes his hands down harder, Simon’s faintly aware he’s going to have bruises on his wrists later. “You have to understand what you are now Simon” He all but spits his name “You think going rogue will help anything? Going to the werewolves for help? WE are your family now” He pauses, leaning down until his face is practically touching Simon’s, and chuckles into his ear “You can’t see you sister” He laughs as Simon squirms the mention of Rebecca, only to achieve nothing “And you certainly can’t see your mother”.

(That does it) Simon screams at Raphael and surges up, taking him by surprise as he pushes him back, the momentum sends Raphael flying but he comes forward again just as quick, grabbing Simon and slamming him up against the wall, only to have Simon knee him in the stomach and twist them around until Raphael’s the one pressed into the wall. He smirks up at Simon squirming under his grip, “Now what you going to do fledgling? Huh?” He tilts his head to the side, teeth still bared, Simon’s distantly aware he’s baring his too as Raphael’s neck lies bare and untouched before him.

“You want to kill me? You really think that’s a smart idea?” His voice drops to a whisper as his face moves closer to Simon’s “I don’t think the others would be too happy about that, do you? Imagine how disappointed they’d be. Poor, precious mundane Simon, capable of murder-“ He cuts off with a laugh as Simon growls again. “I’m not a mundane anymore though am I? You made sure of that”.

Raphael kicks out, it does nothing “Clarissa made sure of that” He hisses. “Yeah” Simon replies “But if you hadn’t taken me to her she never would have had to make the choice”. Raphael grins “You’re angry that I saved your life? Oh that’s hilarious, and you’re still standing up for her? Newsflash Simon, it’s because of her that you’re going to have to watch everyone you love die, you stay away from them now and it will be easier”.

“Oh and that worked so well for you did it” Simon shouts pressing himself against Raphael, having to push him up against the wall so their heads are the same level. “You know nothing fledgling” Raphael snarls, half-heartedly fighting back, he could easily overthrow the kid if need be, but he daren’t think it will get to that. Simon squints angrily “Then don’t assume you know anything about me” He retorts. Raphael’s grinning again, rows of sharp teeth on display far too close to Simon’s face “I don’t assume anything idiota, I know-“.

“Oh you know?” Simon interrupts, “Pray tell me, what exactly does the great Raphael Santiago know huh, how could you possibly know what I’m feeling right now?” Raphael shakes his head “I know, Simon, because I’ve been there. You don’t think I wasn’t like you once? With friends? A family? You don’t think every single person down there hasn’t been in this exact position?” He snickers “Oh that is precious, you’re not special Simon, and I’m certainly not doing this to punish you or because I hate you, or for whatever stupid reasons you’ve convinced yourself of”.

Simon pauses as Raphael yanks a wrist free, his hand coming around Simon’s throat “Everything I do is to protect you” he snarls “Dios only knows why I bother though since you obviously don’t care about your own safety”. Simon chokes for a second before he realises he doesn’t need to breathe (idiot) and brings his now empty hand down to clamp around Raphael’s bicep. “Oh we’re back at that are we, really? Is this because of today? I can’t believe you Raphael, one second you act like you actually give a shit but it’s all about you isn’t it, as long as you feel good then no one else matters”.

Raphael’s nails dig into Simon’s neck “I told you not to come back, and what do you decide to do? You come back. I tell you to take a walk, what do you do? You go to the werewolves den and come home with Dios knows how many bullet holes in you, and then you expect me not to be angry? You really think I care so little? Then why am I still here Simon. Tell me that”. He maintains eye fierce eye contact with Simon throughout but as Simon swallows, his eyes track the movement, his hand tightening minutely as he licks his lips, looking up into Simon’s eyes again.

Simon blinks away the wet in his eyes and opens his mouth to reply, but doesn’t know what to say (you could always kiss him, then you don’t have to say anything – fuck off). He bites his lip and flexes the hand still holding Raphael’s wrist above his head, aware now of how Raphael’s feet aren’t even touching the floor, Simon’s whole body is holding him up. “You don’t care”, it’s meant to come out strong, but his voice is barely more than a whisper now, had he really been shouting that loud?

The hand around Simon’s neck releases its grip and slowly makes its way up to Simon’s face until, for the second time that day, Raphael is cupping Simon’s face. “For someone supposedly smart in the mundane world, you are really quite stupid” Raphael doesn’t sound angry anymore, just resigned, his thumb sweeping over Simon’s cheekbone softly. Simon rolls his eyes “Really back at the insults again-“.

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Raphael surges forward, his lips connecting hard with Simon’s as his hand snakes around to tug sharply on Simon’s wild hair. Simon gasps (fucking finally) and stills, body going taunt as Raphael makes a low sound in the back of his throat. This spurs Simon on and he ignores the voices in his head as he kisses back, trying to avoid biting Raphael, and obviously failing as the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. Raphael pulls Simon’s head around to get a better angle and drags his teeth along Simon’s bottom lip, chasing the blood with his tongue.

Simon moans into Raphael’s mouth and releases Raphael’s hand from where it was captive against the wall, Raphael immediately brings it down to cup the other side of Simon’s face, scratching his nails along Simon’s cheek lightly. Simon’s hands move down Raphael’s sides, they run along his hips and around his back until they are on Raphael’s thighs. He leans down a little and digs his hands in, lifting Raphael’s legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist, which he does, his ankles crossing behind Simon’s back.

Simon backs away from the wall a little, allowing Raphael to haul himself higher so he has the height advantage now. Then he pushes him back into the wall again, rougher this time, his hands still gripping Raphael’s legs. Raphael, who is currently leaving a small trail of bites along Simon’s jaw like it’s everything he’s ever wanted to do, continues threading his fingers through Simon’s hair. He pulls sharply on it every now and then as if to bring Simon back to the present, which God knows he needs, he could probably lose himself in Raphael.

He refuses to think about the fact he’s letting a Vampire bite at his sensitive skin, even more so he refuses to acknowledge the fact that this doesn’t bother him. Raphael ducks his head down again to kiss Simon properly, sucking on his bottom lip a little, chuckling into Simon’s mouth as he whines at the feeling.

Simon doesn’t know how much time has passed when Raphael moves his head away, Simon’s lips chasing him as he moves back. He frowns when Raphael’s hands come down to push at his chest, and leans away so he’s no longer resting his whole weight on Raphael. But instead of pushing him away, Raphael instead pulls at what little is left of Simon’s bullet-hole-ridden shirt and rips it off “You don’t do something that stupid again, agreed?” Raphael hisses into Simon’s ear as he’s pushed back against the wall (he’s got blood smeared along his chin) “Well I don’t know, if it gets this kind of reaction-“ Simon jokes.

Raphael digs his nails into Simon’s shoulders, nostrils flaring “Okay yeah okay” (Don’t get shot, you can manage that can’t you?) Simon struggles to get the words out with Raphael staring at him as intensely as he is right now. Raphael grins “C’mon” he pushes himself off the wall and Simon stumbles back for a second before the backs of his knees hit Raphael’s bed and suddenly he’s led on his back, and Raphael’s straddling him looking ridiculously smug (like a cat, again).

He leans forward, hands pinning Simon’s arms down into the soft blankets as he nips Simon’s pulse point and kisses his way down his bare chest slowly, taking his time (shit, that feels good). The blood on his chin leaves a slight trail on Simon’s chest as he moves down. Simon’s writhing freely by the time Raphael reaches his navel and bucks his hips as Raphael slides back up to kiss Simon hungrily. “Have you fed today?” He murmurs into sweat-slick skin. Simon shakes his head slightly and Raphael groans into his neck.

“C’mon then” He rolls onto his back and Simon follows him over until he’s led over Raphael, resting his weight on his elbows which are either side of Raphael’s head. Simon kisses Raphael’s forehead, then his temple, his check and finally laughs as Raphael surges up to pull him in for another long kiss. Then Raphael pushes Simon down as he worms his way up the bed, Simon looks up at him, raising an eyebrow “Keen are we?”.

Raphael snorts and rolls his eyes (seriously?) “Idiota” he murmurs softly, fondly even, before gesturing to his neck “You haven’t fed today and I certainly don’t want to get you some blood now things are finally getting interesting, so you’re going to have to make do with me”. Simon blinks owlishly “However will I cope(!)” he chuckles, leaning down to kiss along Raphael’s neck as the other boy stretches out pliantly under Simon’s mouth and hands.

Simon looks up from where he’s hovering over Raphael’s neck “Are you sure?” he asks, serious now, “Dios of course I am just get on with it” Raphael bites back impatiently (ha bites). Simon licks up Raphael’s neck, settling himself onto Raphael’s body as his fangs finally pierce the soft skin. His lips immediately clamp down over the bite and he sucks down the hot liquid, hips grinding down ever so lightly as he drinks.

Raphael’s eyes roll back in his head as he arches off the bed, hands running down Simon’s back, nails leaving small lines of blood as they dig in. The smell of blood in the air spurs Simon on and he rocks harder, his teeth still buried in the flesh of Raphael’s neck. Just as Simon starts to feel light-headed Raphael digs his nails into Simon’s hips harshly and the bigger boy rears back to hiss at him.

“That’s enough! Raphael instructs, then raises an eyebrow, looking down at himself “Dios Simon, such a messy eater” he reprimands, Simon blinks and looks back down, Raphael’s neck is covered in blood, and as Simon watches it starts running down to soak into his into shirt. “Shit sorry” he mumbles softly and leans back down to lick at the sensitive skin, the smell of Raphael’s blood calling to him, suffocating and strong. Raphael shakes his head weakly and moves to sit up, Simon pliantly goes with him, full and content.

Raphael pulls his shirt over his head, more blood smearing along his face as he does so, now both he and Simon are shirtless Simon takes advantage, kissing Raphael to distract him as he runs his hands down Raphael’s chest, rubbing circles into his hips. The kiss becomes a clash of teeth and tongue as Simon manhandles Raphael back down, thrusting against him again (oh God). He moans loudly when Raphael’s hips rise to meet his and his fingers link through Raphael’s as he kisses along his shoulder, leaving a trail of bloody lip prints.

Simon huffs as Raphael flips them over again, straddling him. He looks down at Simon with light surrounding his head in the form of a halo, making the blood on his face and body stand out in stark contrast to his pale skin. Simon wonders briefly about the scarring around Raphael’s neck, but his brain shudders to a halt when Raphael detangles his fingers from Simon’s and threads it through his hair again, pulling sharply. 

At the same time he runs his free hand down Simon’s chest, still moving his hips a little, but not enough to give Simon the friction he needs. That doesn’t matter, Simon wasn’t lying when he said it was like he was going through puberty again. He’s been hard since Raphael straddled him on the floor earlier, and Raphael’s prolonged torture combined with him allowing Simon to drink his blood has only worsened Simon’s state.

It seems Raphael is well aware of this as he continues to tease Simon, leaning back down to kiss him hungrily then moving back again so Simon has to chase him. Soon enough Simon can’t stand it and whines Raphael’s name softly (he chants it like a mantra in his head, Raphael, Raphael, Raphael), hips snapping up fruitlessly as he writhes, his body slick with sweat and a little blood, which is still running down Raphael’s body. Raphael smirks and kisses Simon again, finally grinding down against him hard enough, Simon closes his eyes and arches off the bed.

One of Raphael’s hands is still in his hair and the other is bent at the elbow, resting on the bedsheets, holding his body up above Simon’s. Raphael’s still kissing him, their fangs clashing as Simon moans loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He brings a hand up to join with Raphael’s and they link fingers through Simon’s damp hair, all he can smell is blood and sweat and Raphael and the friction burns so good and it’s all too much.

Then Raphael’s fangs press against his neck and his vision goes white as he comes, eyes screwed shut, Raphael’s name flying from blood stained lips. He feels Raphael follow quickly, thrusts becoming irregular as he retracts his fangs and pushes his face into the soft skin behind Simon’s ear, mouth open and hot and sloppy against Simon’s jaw.

He finally opens his eyes after what feels like hours, but can only have been a few minutes as Raphael slides off of him, landing on the bed by Simon, their shoulders pressed up against each other (he’s so warm). Simon shifts in his now wet jeans and turns around to look at Raphael, who still has his eyes closed, blood still smeared along his chin. Simon unconsciously leans over to lick it off, startling Raphael who smirks lazily at him. Simon smiles into the side of Raphael’s face, grinning wider when he rolls onto his side to kiss Simon again, this time a slow, tender kiss that leaves Simon with a stupid smile on his face.

“So… don’t get shot again?” He murmurs softly against Raphael’s lips, causing the older boy to roll his eyes “Don’t do anything again, you’re obviously a risk to yourself” Raphael mock glares at Simon who laughs, rolling back over so he’s staring at the ceiling “Good thing I’ve got you to protect me then hmm?” he sneaks a glance at Raphael out of the corner of his eye. The other boy has a stupid smile on his face “Hmm, don’t think this gets you out of training tomorrow”.

Simon snickers at that, “Ah damn, worth a try right?” “Right”. They lie in silence for a while until Simon feels Raphael move beside him, standing up slowly and undoing his jeans, sliding them off carefully. Simon sits up reluctantly, raising an eyebrow in confusion, “Not that I’m not loving this” he gestures at Raphael’s now almost naked body “But what are you doing?”.

Raphael moves over to Simon, leaning his hands on the bed and kissing him sweetly, Simon’s hands come to cup the sides of Raphael’s face just as he starts to pull away. “No hey c’mon that’s no fair” Simon protests as Raphael chuckles, moving further away, “I don’t know about you” he says, lips curling upwards, “But I’d rather not fall asleep like this” He gestures to himself, still smirking. “I was planning on having a shower Simon” he practically purrs out his name “ If you’d be so inclined to join me, that is?”.

Simon almost trips over in his hurry to stand up, causing Raphael to laugh loudly at him as he walks backwards, watching as Simon struggles to pull his jeans down, getting the leg twisted as he hops around. Raphael raises an eyebrow in despair from where he’s leaning against the doorframe of his en-suite, laughing again as Simon finally frees himself of his jeans triumphantly “hah!”.

Raphael claps sarcastically, nodding mock-seriously “Bravo kiddo, next you’ll be telling me you can dress yourself too”. Simon ignores him, and marches right past him into the bathroom. Raphael reaches out last minute and catches Simon’s arm, still laughing as he’s pulled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in New York, Magnus Bane is cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, sorry. (Smut is not my strong suit).
> 
> Feedback is beautiful <3
> 
> (Also i listened to every Mika song ever while writing this, strangely inspirational)


End file.
